Electricians, plumbers, and others often get problems after making holes in a wall/floor etc., with being able to pass a cable after a pipe through the drilled hole. One frequently occurring reason for this is that walls, floors, as a rule contain e.g. insulation chips, plastic, tar paper or other similar things preventing an easy lead-through. Another reason might be that the hole is drilled through two walls arranged at a distance from each other and that the cavity between these walls is large. The problem implies that waste of time frequently occurs when pipes or cables are to be passed through walls or the like.